


Over The Top

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Intergluteal Sex, Jock Straps, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic and Scout decide to treat Heavy to a bit of a show, then lavish him with all of the attention they can give, taking the reigns as he bottoms for his smaller lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeniehatjrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weeniehatjrs).



"Sit back, Big Guy. Relax. Tonight, we run the show," Scout teased as he tossed aside his hat and headset, kicking his shoes off and winking to his giant lover. "And speaking of shows, me an' Doc're gonna give you one first."

Heavy smiled, reclining on the overlarge bed he and his lovers shared, his arms folded behind his head. His eyes were fixed on said lovers standing at the foot of the bed, offering appraising looks at his naked form in repose. Their eyes were hungry, grins eager.

Scout tilted his head back as Medic began his assault, biting gently at the soft flesh of his neck and sucking, leaving marks to claim his youngest lover, relishing in the faint whimper that rewarded him. The American's hands found their way around Medic's shoulders, scratching through the hair at the back of his head and tugging lightly, his legs going weak as the doctor dove back in to mark him more roughly on the other side.

Since the three had come clean about their relationship to the rest of the team, Scout's lovers had grown far bolder about evidence of their lovemaking. Medic in particular had taken eagerly to leaving hickeys all over the younger man, particularly his neck, which was left woefully uncovered by his uniform's shirt. It left him open to ribbing from their coworkers, but just as open to hungry looks and touches throughout the day by the doctor and giant, who longed to trace those marks with their tongues and put new ones where no one else but them would see.

The youngest man's hands slid around front of Medic, busily unbuttoning the older man's waistcoat and shirt, tugging his tie loose and unbuckling his belt. He quickly did everything he could to undress him under the assault of his mouth, leaving the doctor to shrug out of his clothes when he finally offered Scout a panting reprieve.

Heavy watched intently, seeing the nimble fingers of his younger lover at work, watching the German's flesh slowly being exposed as he marked Scout's neck. One giant hand slid down to stroke himself slowly, relishing the sight of Medic's shirt and vest dropping to the floor followed by his crimson tie, exposing soft skin and a fit physique dusted heavily with straight, dark hair. When the doctor's hands descended to his trousers to tug them down, Medic shot a sidelong glance at their reclining lover. Turning to face away from the giant, watching the soft lines of his back flexing with the movement, he bent over, presenting his bottom to Heavy as he tugged pants and underwear down, stepping out of the clothes and tossing them aside before straightening up and turning to allow the giant to see the full glory of his erection.

"Do you like what you see, Schatz?"

"Da, very much," Heavy rumbled, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock and sighing. "Would like to see Scout, too."

"What do you think, Scout?"

"Thinkin' I could use a little help, Doc."

"That can be arranged."

With a grin, Medic stepped behind Scout, turning him to face Heavy as he slid his hands up under the younger man's shirt, wrapping around front. Eager fingers ran over the ridges of abdominals and serratus, taking a moment to pinch at a nipple and draw a gasp before moving back down to snatch the hem of his shirt and tug it upward. Scout raised his arms, allowing the older man to tug the offending garment over his head and drop it to the floor, settling back in as those skilled hands returned to him, slipping down his hips to meet at his belt buckle. Popping it open, Medic unthreaded the strip of leather from Scout's trousers and let his hands slide beneath the waistband, relishing the warmth of the younger man's hips and thighs, pressing soft bites into his shoulders. The American gasped as Medic's hand found its way to his crotch, palming eagerly at him and forcing his hips to arch into the touch.

"Shit," Scout whimpered, his own hands finding their way to the waist of his trousers. If Medic kept this up, they wouldn't even get to the main event of the evening. He bent forward, tugging his pants down, stripping to just his socks and the jock strap he wore for work. One broad hand found its way to his hip, the other to the waistband of his jock strap, grabbing hold tightly, the doctor's cock pressing insistently between his cheeks. With a wink to Heavy, Scout braced himself on the foot of the bed and ground back against Medic. The hissed breath he received in response brought a grin to both of the doctor's lovers.

"Save some for me," Heavy teased, giving his own length a squeeze.

"Yeah, Doc, you ain't fuckin' me this time."

"Ach, sorry. I just," Medic took a breath to steady himself, and stepped away from Scout, slapping him lightly on the ass. "It it hard to help meinself, Vogelchen."

Laughing, Scout slipped off the jock strap and climbed onto the bed, taking up a place at Heavy's side. Wrapping his arms around the larger man and squeezing him tightly, he pressed his face into the broad, fuzzy expanse of his chest. He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of his giant lover. "I know that feelin'." His hips rolled against Heavy, grinding meaningfully against his side as one hand found its way to the giant's cock. Scout brushed aside one massive hand to take hold, stroking his lover slowly.

Snatching a bottle of lubricant that sat on the night stand, Medic climbed between Heavy's legs, spreading and lifting them as he settled on the bed, exposing his lover as he pried apart his cheeks. "Wunderbar," he breathed, pressing this thumb against Heavy's puckered entrance, rubbing gently to draw moans from the already softly sighing Russian. "You are so, so sexy like this, Schatz."

"Am I?" Heavy asked, smiling and letting his head hit the pillow, his arm wrapping around to cradle Scout, squeezing gently at his bottom as he rocked against the giant man.

"Very," Medic growled, pouring some lubricant onto his middle finger, and pressing it into Heavy, hissing in a breath as his large lover did the same.

Heavy settled his weight higher up his back, lifting his hips further to allow Medic better access. His eyes fluttered closed with the warm stretch of the doctor's invading finger pressing into him and crooking, feeling his insides and forcing him to relax. Soon, it was joined by a second, which spread from the first, opening him, stretching him, sending soft ebbs of pleasure through his whole pelvic floor, a light shiver rolling into his thighs. Medic drove his fingers in deep, pressing his knuckles to Heavy's cheek. With a crook of his fingers, he delighted as the giant loosed a whimper, his legs shaking. He pressed into that spot, rubbing it with his fingertips, letting Heavy shake under the assault, a bead of precome gathering at the head of his cock.

Scout smirked at the sight, at the feel of Heavy tensing under him, the arm around him gripping him tightly. Scurrying out of his grasp, the runner shifted, leaning on the Russian's belly as he pressed his tongue to his cock, a long flat lap along the top of his head licking away the clear fluid beginning to leak from him. He hummed at the taste, shooting Medic a grin. Casually, he settled in on his knees, laying half-atop his giant lover, one hand gripping the base of his shaft. Heavy palmed at Scout's bottom, half-presented to him, and let out a groan as the younger man wrapped his lips around his cock and he began to lavish it with attention.

"Oh my god," the giant whimpered, arching his hips up into Scout's willing, warm mouth, the nimble tongue tracing the lines of his head, teasing just beneath his foreskin, tickling at his frenulum. He took a sharp breath through flared nostrils as the younger man dived down to envelop as much of his length as he could muster.

His lips parted, free hand gripping the sheets, Heavy felt a thrill ripple up his spine as Medic's fingers left him, the slick heat of his freshly-lubed cock pressing against him in their place. The doctor pushed in slowly, a soft gasp escaping him as he slid into him. The Russian was warm and snug, tight and pulsing around him, and taking hold of Heavy's hips, Medic pushed in to the root, tilting up on his knees to brush the giant's prostate as he passed.

A Russian curse left Heavy's lips, eyes snapping open, his body lurching forward, the urge to curl in on himself almost too strong to control. His legs quaked, and he nearly threw Scout off as he half-sat, gasping. Heat and pressure welled in his guts, surging outward and rolling back like the tide, dispersing into a gentle warmth that spread away as the German stilled inside of him.

"Shit, Big Guy," Scout marveled, bringing a knee up to press against Heavy's chest, urging him back down to the mattress with a chuckle. "Tryin' ta launch me, man."

"Perhaps you should hold him down," Medic suggested, eyes transfixed on Heavy's flushed cheeks and furrowed brow.

"Not a bad idea, Doc!" A long, slim leg swung over Heavy's chest, pulling Scout's body atop the big man's, presenting him with a rather lovely view of the younger man's backside, his cock resting insistently on his chest, pressed into his coating of dark, soft hair. He scooted down, pitching up onto his feet as he straddled the giant's face, cock dangling up above his lover's lips. "Open up."

Heavy did as he was told, taking Scout into his mouth as the smaller man settled down onto his knees, leaning forward over the Russian's chest and belly, one hand wrapping back around his spit-slicked shaft. He felt the American shudder at the sudden heat and moisture, wrapping his warm mouth around him, laving his tongue over the head in broad swipes.

Scout tasted salty, musky, and not so bitter, his smooth flesh pulsing gently against Heavy's lips, firm and hot to the touch. With a hiss, the younger man bucked his hips a little, shallowly fucking the giant's mouth as Medic joined him with deeper, quickly speeding thrusts at his other end.

The Russian's deep voice rumbled through Scout, making his toes curl and his eyes cross as giant hands wrapped around and took rough hold of him. One, on his bottom, squeezed appreciatively. The other massive hand rubbed in shaky strokes along his leg, fingers tickling through the soft hair that gave way to cotton socks a few inches below his knee. Heavy's breaths, heaving through his nose against the younger man's balls, grew short and staggered as his legs quivered, Medic's strokes hammering against his prostate and milking more precome from his cock, Scout's hand smearing it as he coaxed him closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh holy fuck," Scout gasped, reaching a hand forward to cup Heavy's balls, Medic's belly brushing his knuckles with each roll of his hips. Looking up at the doctor, he smiled, seeing the blissed-out expression on the older man's face. He was lost in Heavy, in the depth of his heat, in the caress of his insides, in the tight, eager grip the Russian had on the lustful German. Clinging to the larger man's thighs like a lifeline, he listed to one side, leaning his cheek on Heavy's fuzzy knee as his hips bucked furiously, dragging out groans that tore through Scout as they left the big man's mouth and hummed around his cock. His eyes were just barely open, watching his lovers in a daze of hormones and euphoria, a heady cocktail of sensation that only served to enhance the electric thrum rolling through him, centered in the cock that drove hungrily into the giant before him. His balls slapped lightly against Heavy as he thrust, the sound mostly drowned out by the giant's growing moans and Scout's labored, shuddering breaths and whispered curses.

Heavy's groans had groan hoarse, bare whimpers against Scout's flesh as Medic bore into him with blind abandon, the youngest's hand flying along his length, tugging persistently, if shakily, as he fought to keep himself in check in the face of his own pleasure. Heavy felt himself dropping away, thought giving away to awareness only of sensation and heat and pressure, the hum of three bodies joined in orgiastic congress, melting into an abstract of perfect oneness. It was sensory overload, a deprivation of self as logic, reason, and mental narrative slipped away. In that moment, Heavy's body seized, muscles tensing all at once, lifting him from the mattress as he went taut in Medic's hands, beneath Scout, his form shaking, trying to stretch and contract all at the same time as he spent himself, painting his belly and younger lover's hand and face with his seed.

His roar, his gasping, choking groan of release rippled through Scout. The heat of his lover's come on his face, the sound and feel of his orgasm, all drove the younger past the edge, and biting his lip with buck teeth, curling in on himself atop his sated lover, he filled Heavy's mouth, bearing down with his hips in spite of himself.

Medic growled hungrily, Heavy's body clenching around him rhythmically, drawing him ever closer. His pace was wild, rocking all three of them and the bed upon which they lay, driving deep into the giant over and over. Doubling forward, pressing his forehead to the crown of Scout's head, Medic filled Heavy one last time, slamming in to the hilt to shudder and empty himself into Heavy with a breathy whine. Short, stuttered thrusts came in quick bursts, milking out his climax until his throbbing slowed to a stop.

Silence fell on the three, save for the panting breaths that filled the small quarters, the force of their combined release having left them wordless.

Scout was the first to move, rolling bonelessly off of Heavy to curl up against his side, pressing soft kisses against the giant's hip. Medic simply slumped forward atop their larger lover, sliding out as he nuzzled into Heavy's furry belly.  
"How ya doin', Big Guy?"

"Was," Heavy swallowed, his mouth still salivating heavily, "was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , mein Kuschelbär," Medic corrected, settling in comfortably, uncaring for the semen that left his makeshift pillow a sticky mess.

"Yeah," Scout agreed. "That was fuckin' hot."

"Da," Heavy agreed, sighing contentedly, a light chuckle leaving him.

Exhausted and satisfied, the three men allowed themselves a few minutes to bask in their afterglow before setting about cleanup. When they finished, they settled in together again, Heavy at the center, his lovers perched at his sides, their heads on his chest, his arms curled tightly around them, holding them close. Warm hands pet at the soft hair covering his chest and belly and a broad smile played at the giant's lips as he drifted slowly into slumber, accompanied by the men he loved.


End file.
